Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan
thumb|left|Mis personajes favoritos.¡Olé,coordinadoras! Mi yo pokémon Me e creado a mí y a unos amigos míos en sus yo pokémonicos. Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan/Iris,mi yo pokémonico Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan/Sandra,mi mejor amiga Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan/Antonio,mi peor rival Sobre mi Si queréis algo de mí decidlo en mi página de discusión. frame|Esta soy yo en El equipo ingenio¡Hola! Soy Dawn y jirachi fan.No soy muy importante,aunque haya hecho múltiples historias.A cambio que la mayoría de las chicas de mi cole,NO me gusta patito feo(no me entero de na) y ODIO llevar falda.Mis mejores amigos son 2 chicos,los 2 P:Pablo y Pedro. Las pocas escasísimas amigas chicas que tengo son Sandra,Paula,Julia y Marcela.Mis peores enemigos son Ana(La wobuffet la llamo yo) y Antonio (El psyduck o magikarp según la situación).¡También,me insultan solo porque me gustan los pokémon siendo una chica!¡¡Eso es machismo!!Aunque mi colegio es a veces un verdadero infierno por estos 2 y algunos más,tengo el mejor profe del muuuuuuuuuundo mundial.Lo que me gustaría hacerle a Ana o Antonio:Esto thumb|left ¡¡¡¡Muerte a Ana y Antonio!!!! Lo que veis ahí abajo es mi jirachi,lo he adoptado y me haríais un gran favor si hicierais click en el.=) Los mismo que antes pero mi riolu: Soy muy fan de Sir Aaron y de Quinoa.¡Es que son guapísimos,y sus lucarios son fortísimos!*¬*ODIO a los mijumaru y a los dragonite(No diré la razón.)>=( Mis pokénovelas La aventura de shine(La primera,terminada) Nuevas aventuras de Shine(La segunda parte de la anterior,terminada) La vida de black y white(Terminada) La aventura de Black(Segunda parte de la anterior,paralizada) El equipo ingenio(Aparece Shine y Diego como personajes secundarios,terminada) El equipo ingenio 2(Segunda parte del anterior,en proceso) Entre dos mundos(Terminada) Sinnoh adventures(En proceso) Mi diario(Yo cuento mi vida al estilo pokémon,en proceso) Mis pokémon favoritos #Jirachi #Gardevoir #Espeon #Arceus #Zoroark #Azelf #Reshiram #Mewtwo #Floatzel #Rapidash Floatzel y rapidash están entre mis favoritos porque los 2 primeros(y únicos)pokémon shiny que me los encotré salvajes fueron un ponyta y un buizel,pero a mi floatzel le tengo + cariño.thumb|Aquiles,mi queridísimo floatzel Mis huevitos Archivo:Huevo9.jpg ---- Archivo:Corsola_OCPA.pngEste me lo dio Diana8.Es muy linda y la quiero muxo.=3 Archivo:Huevo_para_Dawn_de_???.png ---Archivo:Ralts_OCPA.png¡El huevo eclosionó!Era una linda ralts,¡¡La estimo muchoooooo!!¡Asias Mika! Imágenes q molan y mis placas Miren las imágs.q me molan>=) Y las historias + chulas para mí.=D Imágenes que le gustan a Dawn y jirachi fan ^^ Mis placas =P Equipo(Soul silver) Archivo:Typhlosion_OCPA.png Typlosy:Mi pokémon inicial.Conoce los ataques Estallido,Lanzallamas,Rayo solar y Terremoto. Archivo:Togekiss_OCPA.png Tokissa:Nació del huevo del Señor Pokémon(Sorprendentemente hembra)Conoce psiquico, vuelo,viento plata y bostezo Archivo:Mewtwo_OCPA.png Clon:Lo encontré por pura casualidad en cueva celeste(30 ultraballs y 12 ocaso balls...)Conoce psiquico,paz mental,puño drenaje y sustituto. Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.png Danise:El dratini que me dio el tipo de la guarida dragón.No quería que evolucionara así que e estado dete niendo su evolución.Conoce surf,onda voltio,atracción y cometa draco Archivo:Monferno_OCPA.png Chim:El hijo de Blazo(mi blaziquen) y mi infernape hembra.Lo estoy entrenando para que no evolucione y aún así sea poderoso. Archivo:Milotic_OCPA_hembra.png Milotic:Es el único que no tiene mote.La tenía en Pokémon Platino,y me la pasé a Soul silver.Sabe manto espejo,acua aro,rayo hielo y surf. Mi equipo en platino está en mi página de usuario de wikidex,disculpen las molestias.=) Mis contribuciones * Mis amigos Todas las caras que encuentre shinies las póndre. Archivo:Cara_de_Torterra.png Pablo:Un amigo del colegio.Es muy simpático y gracioso.Tenemos muchas cosas en común.(Como el deseo de matar a Ana)>=DAdemás,es mi mejor amigo. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax_shiny.png Ari . Me regaló un dibujito de jirachi que me encanta y le gustó mi Pokénovela. Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix_shiny.png Sofi.:Me ha caído muy bien por ser tan madura.Me gusta la gente así. Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.png Maya.:Tuvimos un problema,pero al final somo amigas. Siempre me da buenísimos consejos Archivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Diana:Me regaló mi huevito de corsola y le prgunté si podíamos ser amigas. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Valentina:Escribe algunas de la mejores pokénovelas de todo PE. Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass_shiny.png Raquel:Mi primita querida,le encanta froslass(Se nota¿no?) Archivo:Cara_de_Electrike.png Nico ^^:Un chico muy simpático y amable,sus historias son mis favoritas(¡De verdad,q son buenísimas!) Mis canciones favoritas Paparazzi(Lady gaga) Un mundo mejor(La oreja de van gogh) Jueves(La oreja de van gogh) Irreversible(La oreja de van gogh) Todo lo hago mal(El canto del loco) Bring me to life(evanescence) Thanks for the memories(Fall out boy) Castles in the sky(DJ Satomi) Halo(Beyoncé) Nadie cómo tú(La oreja de van gogh) Waka waka(Shakira) Lo extraño que soy(Phil collins) Amores dormidos(La oreja de van gogh) Memories La paz de tus ojos(La oreja de van gogh) Aunque no te pueda ver(Alex Ubago) Y unas cuantas más que ya me iré acordando... Mis curiosidades Son cosas curiosas sobre mí.Ahora no me acuerdo de todas pero ya me acordaré.No es nada extremadamente interesante,pero si queréis leerlo,leedlo. *Me adapto a la gente según como me lleve con ella *Soy la única chica que conozco(en persona) que le gustan los pokémon. *Tengo más amigos chicos que chicas(por una razón más que evidente) *En el messenger hago un montón de faltas cuando soy la 2ª que mejor y más rápido escribe,tanto en ordenador como en el papel.(La primera es Chyntia) *Mi "Pelo mañanero" es muy parecido al de gardevoir,que curiosamente es mi 2º pokémon preferido. *Si no fuera porque existe Dawn,mi personaje favorito sería Quinoa.(¡Está como un queso el tío!*¬*) *Casi todos los protas de mis novelas tienen una característica en la que se parecen a mí. *Soy emo XD Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Wikidex * Frentebatalla